


Dance

by townofjade



Category: FHS
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, School Dances, and yet i still couldnt think of a better title than this, does this count as hurt/comfort?, i can only write owynn as a disaster gay, i wrote this a while ago., its my only skill, theres my tag.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/townofjade/pseuds/townofjade
Summary: It had been a while, but Owynn still couldn't believe Freddy actually wanted to be around him after all that had happened.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to take place in an AU(?)/continuation past season 2 where Owynn apologizes to the people he's hurt and is trying to make friends with everyone. Except like, he's stupid so he can't.  
> i wrote this a while ago but never posted it here. Here Just Take It

Owynn looked at the crowd of people tightly packed together in the school gym and immediately began to feel like the past two weeks had all been a gigantic mistake on his part. He made a conscious effort not to indulge in any nervous tics that would ruin his freshly painted silver nails and opted instead to dig them into the palms of his hands, which isn’t much more healthy than nail biting, but it would have to do. The gym was dimly lit and decorated with streamers and special lighting, and a clean version of some generic pop song was playing from the speakers, but it was still a high school gym by all means. Not that that made it less nerve wracking to enter.

Once they entered the room, Cami’s eyes, which were visible since she had pinned back her bangs, scanned the room. “You actually did ask him, right?” She asked.

“Yes, I actually asked him!” Owynn snapped.

“Hey, you can’t blame her for asking,” Eak immediately jumped to her defense, as he always did for Cami and Towntrap. “You’re always telling us you did stuff just to get us to leave you alone about your obvious crush.”

Owynn was seething now, even though none of the things that Eak had said were wrong. “Can you guys just let me ask someone I like to be my date for a school dance like a normal person?” He raised his voice without thinking about it, causing a couple of concerned glances from people around the gym.

“I think you lost your normal person privileges when you, fuelled by jealous rage, constructed an elaborate plan to sabotage a high school talent competition so that you could win,” Eak pointed out.

“Eak, you are on such thin ice. Just... go dance with Town or spike the punch or something and leave me alone,” Owynn said through gritted teeth.

“Please don’t do the second one,” Towntrap, who had been watching the exchange with the same bemused silence he usually had when the rest of their group was arguing, chimed in. Eak, on the other hand, simply sighed and dragged the tall boy away.

Owynn was left to lean against the wall in uncomfortable silence with Cami for a couple minutes. Normally, he and Cami actually got along pretty well, but he was too busy apprehensively glancing at the doors to the gym to make conversation over the sound of some song that Owynn was pretty sure The Animatronics had covered once. Freddy would probably know the title.

Suddenly, Owynn was forced out of his thoughts by someone calling his name from across the gym. ...Speak of the devil. Freddy was rushing towards him from the door. “I’m so, so sorry for being late. I had a holdup.” He sounded a little out of breath. “Your hair looks really good, by the way.”

“Right, so I’m gonna go find Toddy or someone,” Cami quickly remarked, slipping away into the crowd and leaving Owynn alone with Freddy. Freddy, who was looking at him like he genuinely wanted to talk to him. Freddy, whose undivided attention he now had. Freddy, who had always been kind to him, even when he had tried to push him away. Freddy who had just complimented his hair and oh no he hadn’t said anything in response yet. 

After a lengthy deliberation process, Owynn had decided to wear his hair down instead of in its signature hairstyle. He didn’t think it looked that great, but wearing it like normal felt wrong and at that point he hadn’t had time to do much else with his hair. Apparently, though, Freddy liked it.

“Uh- er. Thanks. You look really nice too,” he responded far too late, hearing the uncharacteristic waver in his voice. He could feel his face flushing from interacting with the boy that his feelings for were so complicated.

“You’re welcome,” Freddy said, a slight hint of laughter in his voice. “So... how has your day been?” If Owynn wasn’t just tricking himself into thinking things that weren’t true, Freddy seemed almost as flustered as he was. It was hard to tell in the lighting of the school gym, but his face looked a little flushed, and he kept fidgeting with his hands.

“It was good,” he said, which was a total lie, because he had spent the whole thing almost sick with anxiety over the dance.

“That’s good to hear!” Freddy chimed.

All of a sudden, the song playing in the gym came to a close, and a new one started, much slower than the last one. It was still something mediocre and cheesy, but it sufficiently changed the mood of the room, and people were starting to pair off into couples and start slow dancing.

Suffice it to say, Owynn was panicking. He had somehow forgotten to prepare himself for this part, mentally or in the realm of how you’re supposed to even slow dance in the first place. He hadn’t wanted to be presumptuous or raise his expectations too high, after all. He didn’t want to feel like he was putting pressure on Freddy at all, especially after he had already been so terrible to him before. He hadn’t wanted to assume that he would want to do anything romantic at all at the dance and make himself disappointed later, because he still honestly couldn’t believe that Freddy had agreed to come with him.

For those reasons, when Freddy asked him if he wanted to dance with him, it was all he could do to stop himself from letting out some kind of garbled scream by keeping his mouth closed altogether and shakily nodding.

But then, when Freddy grabbed his hand to start pulling him further towards the center of the gym, he froze up. Suddenly, everything was too much. The boy he liked was at a dance with him, holding his hand, wanting to dance with him at said dance, even after he thought he had irreparably messed things up before. It felt too good to be true, and he didn’t want to mess things up again. He really didn’t. He probably already had, though, considering that he wasn’t going anywhere at the moment and couldn’t seem to get himself to. He was so genuinely terrible at talking to Freddy, and he was probably making a fool of himself. Even more than it had been before, his heart rate sped up. He was shaking, his face felt hot, and he really just wanted to go hide somewhere.

Freddy seemed to notice, if the empathetic expression on his face was anything to go off of, and before Owynn had a chance to feel dread or relief, Freddy was taking him in a different direction. This time, he let himself be dragged.

Before he could process what was going on, Freddy was sitting him down on one of the benches along the gym walls. They were next to the group of tables lined up together in the corner of the room that were home to stacks of paper cups and plates, a bowl of punch, some soda cans, bags of chips, and some store bought cookies and other snacks. Freddy cracked open a can of coke for himself, and offered one to Owynn, who quickly leaned over to the table and grabbed a root beer can instead. Freddy smiled a little bit at that, for reasons that were beyond Owynn’s current comprehension.

“You okay?” Freddy asked gently, hesitantly resting his hand on top of Owynn’s.

“I’m fine,” Owynn said, a little more snappily than he ideally would have liked to sound. He immediately regretted his tone, the one that often came out of his mouth when he was anxious or upset, but there was no taking it back now.

“I... can go, if you want,” Freddy offered.

“No! No, I’m sorry. I... I’m really glad to be here with you and I don’t know what’s up with me right now.”

Freddy seemed to hesitate before the next thing that came out of his mouth, but he said it anyway. “You don’t have to be nervous around me, you know.”

Owynn was a little stunned. He knew that he shouldn’t have been surprised that Freddy had caught on, since it wasn’t exactly like he was being inconspicuous about his nerves, but... still.

“I’m here because I want to be. I wouldn’t have agreed to be your date if I didn’t like you,” he pointed out.

“I... I guess not,” Owynn slowly responded, like the words were hard to get all the way out. “I was kind of worried you only said yes to be nice or something,” he admitted. 

“Absolutely not.” Freddy looked almost offended at the idea. “First of all, I wouldn’t have done that, and second of all, if I did agree to go to a dance with you when I didn’t even like you, that wouldn’t have been nice in the first place.”

“That makes sense, I guess. I just, uh, I really like you and I kind of don’t want to mess this up. But... I guess I already have since this is happening right now.”

“Owynn. You didn’t mess anything up. I’m happy to be here with you, whether we’re dancing together or just talking like this. If it bothers you that much, we can just go to another school dance together some other time and we can do it right again. This place has them, like, at least twice a year, so we’ve got at least a few left.”

The implications of that statement made Owynn blush all over again, and before he could stop them, he felt tears start to roll down his cheeks. Seeing Freddy start to panic when he noticed him start crying, Owynn sent him a reassuring smile. Then, with all the courage he had left, but also just because it felt right, he hugged Freddy as hard as he could. After a second, Freddy returned the hug, wrapping his arms gently around Owynn, who, not having received a hug in quite some time, relaxed into it right away.

“Your hair is still really good, by the way,” Freddy commented. “It’s surprisingly soft for being in the style you have it in all the time, no offence. You should really wear it like this more often.”

“...Maybe since you asked.”


End file.
